Vampire Love Story
by Kanamelover01
Summary: Please read and review I tend to get a little detailed in the summary so I will not attempt but please leave me reviews about how I should handle the future chapters. Thank you. Also there will be some lemons in it so just bear with me.
1. Confessions and a Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Rosario Vampire, wish I did though.

"Tsukune wake up, Tsukune, come on wake up," was what Tsukune heard in darkness as a pink-haired girl sat over him with tears in her eyes.

As Tsukune opened his eyes he slowly raised his hand and softly caressed her cheek and softly said: "Don't cry Moka I am right here, I could never leave you my love."

"Thank god you're alive… What do you mean by love? Do you mean what I think you mean?" She asked him with tears still in her eyes.

"Yes Moka I mean that I love you, and I have ever since I first met you," Tsukune said as he pulled her lips down to his as he softly placed a kiss on her lips and to his surprise she returned it with hunger but not the normal hunger no it was more of lust than hunger.

"I love you too Tsukune and I have to do something before you can become a vampire's mate do you think that you handle it?" Moka asked Tsukune.

"Moka I just went 3 years in a school for monsters and came out in one piece with the girl that I love the most so I think that there is anything that I can do as long as it is for you," Tsukune stated with a 'I am sure' tone in his voice.

"Well I have to drain you of all of your blood and then I have to replace it with my blood and then you will have to fight my father for the right to marry me and then we have to do the mating ritual which is 3 straight days of nothing but love making so are you sure you can do this?" Moka asked the love of her life while blushing at his statement.

"Yes Moka I am sure that I will be able to withstand it all if it means that I will be with the both of you forever I don't care what I have to go through," Tsukune informed her with a look of confirmation on his face.

'_Let me out I want to talk to him," _Inner Moka stated through the Rosario.

"My inner self said that she wanted to talk to you, and please make sure that she doesn't hurt you ok?" Moka asked him with a worried look on her face.

Tsukune kissed her again as he said: "Don't worry I am sure that whatever she has to say is worth it ok as long as I am with the both of you."

As both Tsukune and Moka pulled off the Rosario they kissed and that was when Tsukune felt the changes start to take place within Moka as her chest grew bigger and her waist and hips grew in size. As Moka went from innocent teen to not so innocent young woman.

"So you think you can handle the two of us for days without stopping and having blood drawn from you?" Inner Moka asked as she stared at Tsukune with a lot of lust in her ruby red eyes.

"It will be tough but I am sure that I can do it Moka I love the both of you more than anything in the world and I want to please you in any way possible. Besides it wouldn't be too bad after all that outer Moka has told me you are in love with me as well," Tsukune laughed lightly as he noticed the proud vampire blush wildly.

"Well sorry for falling in love with you Tsukune," Moka stated in an angry tone as he stopped laughing altogether.

"I didn't mean to make you mad Moka I was just happy to see that you are not all about pride but you also like to show affections like I do and outer Moka does, it is nice to see every now and then," Tsukune quickly stated as he waved his arms in front of him for his defense.

'He's got a point you know it would be a lot easier to do stuff with Tsukune if you just learned to show a little bit of affection towards him if you want him to become our mate,' Outer Moka stated through the Rosario.

"Well as long as you were not laughing to make fun of me then it is ok just don't toy with me all the time ok Tsukune," She asked and when he nodded she continued, "And yes it probably will not be as bad as I think because we all love each other and I would really love to have Tsukune as our mate as long as he will have us as his mate."

"You know Moka I would be more than happy to be your mate and I hope that since now that we have gotten that part out of the way maybe now we can go and tell the others that I have made my choice and I would love to get started on the rest of the things that we have to do as soon as possible if you want to maybe we could go and tell them now and get started on the mating ritual tomorrow?" Tsukune asked Moka with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Yea Tsukune that would make me really happy only one thing," Moka stated as Tsukune turned around to head back to his dorm.

"What is that Moka?" Tsukune asked as he turned around in time to catch the Rosario that Moka had just thrown at him.

"I am to go out of the seal because if one of them tries to attack you to change your mind then I will show them there place," Moka stated as she dropped her nightgown onto the floor as she stood there in front of Tsukune in all of her glory as he stood there and stared at the beauty in front of her.

As Tsukune and Inner Moka walked around the grounds of the school, holding hands, they spotted all of their friends standing in front of the school talking to each other.

"Hey guys," Tsukune called out while using his free hand to wave at the others.

"Tsukune why is she here and why are you holding her hand?" Kurumu literally screamed at him as she pointed to Inner Moka and then down to their hands.

"Well that is the reason that we came looking for you and that is to tell you sorry but I have chosen to take Moka as my girlfriend and I have known this since the first day that I had come to this school and I just now came to my senses about it, and as for your other question she is her just for protection until we leave to go back to the dorm," Tsukune quickly added the last part as he could feel inner Moka glaring daggers at him.

And with that said the new couple walked bout to their dorms as the went to get ready for the upcoming ceremony that they will be going through.

_A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I think I am starting to get good at it by now since this is like my 5__th__ story and everything but next chapter will be called: _The beginning of the mating ritual, the turn. _So please read and review._


	2. The Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Rosario + Vampire. Wish I did though.

I would like to thank the enitiy of chaos, PaleRider365, and Bara-san for the helpful reviews.

"Speaking"

'Speaking to inner or thinking'

**"Ketsuki speaking to Tsukune"**

Tsukune and Inner Moka were walking to the bus stop when Moka had a sudden curiosity come over her as she asked Tsukune: "Hey Tsukune how come my outer self was crying earlier?"

"Well it is kind of a long story." Tsukune answered not wanting to have to relive that whole ordeal, but Inner Moka being Inner Moka she would not let it be dropped so easily.

"I don't think so Tsukune if you are going to be our mate then even though she was the one who was out I can still feel if anything happens to my outer self and I know that she was terrified when you wouldn't wake up and that made me worry as well," Moka said the last part in almost a whisper that Tsukune could barely hear.

"Well do you mind if we talk about it on the bus?" Tsukune asked as they continued to walk down the dirt path to the bus stop really not wanting to speak about the thing that caused poor Outer Moka to cry.

"Ok," was all that Moka could answer as she seen how hard Tsukune was taking it, and in hopes of trying to cheer him up she reached her hand out and slipped it easily into his and gave it a gentle squeeze and was surprised when Tsukune gave hers a squeeze back.

Tsukune stopped walking and because they were holding hands he made Moka stop as well.

"Tsukune why did you stop?" Moka asked him with both anger and worry in her voice.

"Well Moka you see I was just thinking that ever since I came to Youkai Academy I was never alone because I had the both of you to keep me company, but before I came to the academy I was alone and so were you when you came to the academy so the only way that I can of think is that fate brought us together so that we can prove that Youkai and humans can get along and we are the proof that they can," Tsukune stated while thinking about how he is going to explain earlier to her.

Inner Moka tried as hard as she could to hide the blush but to no avail as Tsukune pulled her to him and put his lips to hers in a sweet passionate kiss.

"Hey you know that it is ok to tell me how you feel and that you don't have to hide it all the time just tell me and don't worry about you pride it will not be hurt because you are telling the one person you love how you feel so it is not a bad thing to say," Tsukune stated a little nervous about how she was going to react to that statement but he knew that he had to put it out there and he knew that he might get kicked into the next life for saying something about her pride and he prepared himself for a roundhouse kick but when it didn't come he looked at her and noticed how deep in thought that she was.

"You know Tsukune you're right it will not hurt my pride because we love you and not because you are my personal food bank either you know that is how it started but over time I stopped fighting with the feelings that I had towards you and if you were to go to any of the other girls then I might have kicked you into another world because I never admit my feelings to another vampire let alone a human but you are different not just because you are the only one who can pull off the Rosario but because you are the first person to ever give your life for me even though I just used you as a blood buffet and that I admire," Moka told him as they arrived at the bus stop.

"Well you know that I don't mind if you take blood as long as you ask and not to forcefully take any blood then I don't mind at all, well all we have to do now is wait for the bus to arrive," Tsukune said as he remembered the story that he has to tell Inner Moka as soon as they get on the bus.

As the said bus pulls up Inner Moka notices Tsukune deep in thought and decides that now is the time to ask.

"So Tsukune do you mind telling me what happened earlier with the other me that made her cry?" Inner Moka asked sincerely.

"Well Moka first I need to know two things," Tsukune stated before they got on the bus.

"Sure what is it my love," Inner Moka asked still not used to admitting her feelings. Tsukune blushes as he hears her say that and remembers not too long ago that he had said those words to Moka that started all of this new development of feelings.

"Well first thing is that I need to know if it would be alright if you were to go with me to tell my parents about us?" Tsukune asked with a nervous hint to his voice.

"Well sure Tsukune I would love to go meet your parents and reveal our relationship to them, what is the second part?" Moka asked.

"Well," said boy began as he kneels down and takes a diamond ring out of his pocket, "Will the two of you marry me?" He asked the silver-haired beauty in front of him.

'Well what do you think Omote what do you think that we should tell him?' Inner Moka asked her other personality.

'I think that you should tell him yes because I know that you want it as much as I do so then I think that we should marry him,' Omote said to her Inner personality in a bubbly voice.

"Ok Tsukune I have our answer and it is yes," Inner Moka stated as she held out her left hand for Tsukune.

As Tsukune placed the ring on her ring finger and watched as she had a joyful glint in her eye as he stated:

"Well then I guess I should tell you what happened earlier huh?" Tsukune rhetorically asked inner Moka.

"Yes I think that that would be wise," Inner Moka bluntly stated.

(Flashback- 1 hour ago)

Tsukune was walking around school thinking about everything that has been going on lately and trying to come to a point where it all made sense and did not feel foreign to him.

"So for the past few weeks I have been feeling differently about Moka than I have been and not any different about Kurumu, Mizore, or Ruby. It is only Moka that the feelings are different for so what is this different feeling?" Tsukune said to himself when he felt a quick pain in the back of his head and saw nothing more but blackness as he fell to the floor unconscious.

When Tsukune awoke he found out that he was in a dark room surrounded by his thoughts.

"Uhh… Where am I, how did I get here?" Tsukune asked in a groggy voice.

"You are inside of your mind and I'm just another personality of you just like you friend Moka," a voice stated in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked getting into a somewhat fighting stance.

"Like I said I am you just a different type of you," the voice started, but before Tsukune could say anything else to the voice it finished, "in more simple terms I am your vampire self."

"How are you my vampire self when I am not a vampire?" Tsukune stated in an angry tone to the mysterious voice that was standing right in front of him, "why don't you show yourself!"

"Ok if that is what you want," with that said the voice started to walk out and smirked when he seen the shocked expression on Tsukune's face, "is this what you wanted?"

When the mysterious man walked out from the shadows Tsukune got a good look at him. He had silver hair that look exactly like his (well except for the silver color) and he look exactly like Tsukune except for the ruby red eyes and the fangs that were the size of Inner Moka's.

"So how do I know that you are a part of me?" Tsukune asked the man that was standing right in front of him, "show me that you are not just bluffing."

"You do know that whatever one have feels the other can feel right?" The mysterious Tsukune asked the dazed Tsukune.

"Yes I know of that because when Outer Moka gets slapped Inner Moka feels it and she gets really mad when that happens by the way, but what does this have to do wit-," Tsukune was stopped mid-sentence as he felt a stinging pain in his cheek and a red spot formed on his face as he looked at the other Tsukune and saw the red mark form on his face and the angry look in his face as well.

"Well now you see that I was not kidding about the being a part of you because I just slapped myself just to prove that we are the same person and just to let you know that Moka probably felt that as well," Vampire Tsukune told to his normal self.

"Oh and by the way I am going to call you Ketsuki from now on," Tsukune told his vampire self.

"Whatever suits you, um you might want to get back Moka is calling for you," Ketsuki stated while pointing to a portal floating beside him, "before you ask you just have to jump into the portal and open your eyes and you will be back."

"Thank you Ketsuki," Tsukune stated as he started to get ready to jump when Ketsuki stopped him.

"But you cannot tell outer Moka about this but if Inner Moka asks about it I suggest that you tell her," Ketsuki told him as he threw Tsukune through the portal with a grin on his face.

(Flashback End)

"So that is what happened," Tsukune told Inner Moka.

"Well you know what I think, I think that you should tell my Outer self and show me your vampire self," Inner Moka stated without any room for argument.

'Well what do you think Ketsuki do you know how I can transform into you and can I tell outer about this?' Tsukune asked his vampire self.

'Well I guess you don't have any other choice because if you don't then she will most likely kill you for not doing what she told you to do and all you have to do is pull the holy lock off of your right arm,' Ketsuki told Tsukune with a worried hint in his voice.

'Why are you worried you are not the one that has to deal with a ticked off vampire, I am that person!' Tsukune mentally screamed at his vampire self.

'Well if you forgot then you are really dumb, I am also a part of you and whatever you feel then I feel it too!' Ketsuki mentally screamed back.

'Oh yeah sorry forgot but you will get to meet her in a second, so whatever you do don't make her mad ok,' Tsukune mentally pleaded with Ketsuki.

'Ok I can't wait to meet her,' Ketsuki mentally told Tsukune.

"Ok Moka just give me one second to show you, I just have to do something first," Tsukune said as he stood up and walked to the bus driver, "bus driver do you mind stopping for a second?'

"Sure just make it fast," bus driver said as his eyes glowed even brighter.

"Thanks a lot," Tsukune said as he turned around and placed his left hand on his right arm right were the holy lock was placed and told Moka this will just take a second, just promise me that you will place the lock back on before you change back into outer Moka."

"I promise Tsukune I just hope you don't wind up being a ghoul," Moka said with a little hint of sadness in her voice.

With that said Tsukune pulled his holy lock off and was surrounded by a blue aurora and a bright red flash was seen as Ketsuki walked out of the wall of blue and smiled at Inner Moka's look of surprise and told her, "Well what do you think Moka this is all yours and nobody else's."

"Well that is a big amount more than I expected it to be but other than that I love it and I would like you to meet my outer self but I promised Tsukune I wouldn't just yet so you have to go back to sleep so he and my outer self can talk but I would love to meet you again," Inner Moka told Ketsuki as she walked up to him with the holy lock.

"Well the name is Ketsuki by the way," he said as he took the holy lock from inner Moka and replaced it with one swift movement.

As he replaced the holy lock Moka took both of them to the rear seat of the bus and replaced the Rosario and both sat in the seat as their regular selves and they both woke up and smiled at each other.

"Hey Moka I need to tell you something that is really important," Tsukune told her as he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Sure what is it Tsukune," Moka asked as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze back.

"Well remember when you found me earlier today in my apartment on the floor?" Tsukune asked on the verge of tears as one slipped down his cheek.

Moka reached up and wiped the tear off and said, "yes but is it so bad that you have to cry?"

"Well I made you cry and it makes me feel bad," Tsukune said as he got himself back together and finished, "well anyways I was in my room because I was trying to figure out how I was going to deal with the sudden rise of feelings that I have been feeling for you and then I had a sudden sharp pain in my head and I passed out and when I woke up I was in my mind and then out of nowhere a different me came out from the dark and said that he lived within the holy lock."

"Don't tell me it was the ghoul!" Moka said with tears in her eyes.

"No Moka it was my vampire side and you will have to wait to meet him but you will meet him,"Tsukune told her and after he finished he seen her face light up with joy.

"We are here," was all the two heard before they felt the bus jolt to a sudden halt.

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 2 and I will try to make the next chapter up a lot sooner than I did this chapter. Next Chapter will be called: _Meeting the Parents. _Please read and review._


	3. Meet the parents part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Rosario Vampire. Wish I did though.

I would like to thank the enitiy of chaos, PaleRider365, and Bara-san for the helpful reviews.

"Speaking"

'Thinking or talking to Ura-chan'

_**'Speaking to Ketsuki'**_

"We are here," was all the two heard before they felt the bus jolt to a sudden halt.

As the couple walked off the bus Tsukune turned to the bus driver and asked: "Can you wait here we will be leaving in about two or three hours?"

"Sure thing kiddo just make sure that you are here on time," the bus driver told him as they walked off towards the house they were in front of.

"Well are you sure that you want to do this Moka if you are afraid then we can just leave and do it some other time," Tsukune asked his fiancée as they stopped in front of the door.

"Tsukune believe me that there is no other thing that I would rather be doing than being here with you and maybe something else if you wouldn't mind," Moka told her fiancée the last part in an almost whisper while blushing at the second part of what she said.

Tsukune knocked on the door and barely picked up on what Moka had just said as he blushed as well as he also picked up on a little something that he had not expected to hear from the outer personality, lust.

"What did you mean by that Moka?" Tsukune asked as he tried to get the blush under control.

Moka was about to answer him when she heard a voice come from inside the house it was feminine.

"Who is it?" The female voice asked?

'I know that voice,' Moka thought.

"It's Tsukune and Moka," Tsukune answered and jumped when the door swung wide open in front of him.

"Oh Tsukune your home, but for how long? Moka how are you doing?" Kasumi Aono asked as she answered the door.

"Yes mother I am home but sadly it is only for two or three hours we have something that we have to do and it is really important," Tsukune told his mom in a sad tone.

"I am fine Mrs. Aono and I think that I will let the two of you have some alone time so that you can talk," Moka said as she turned to head up stairs but was stopped by Tsukune holding onto her hand.

"Tsukune why did you stop me I can see that the two of you need your alone time so I will just wait for you in your room," she said as she tried to get loose.

"No Moka I need you here with me so we can tell her together that is the reason we came here anyway," Tsukune told her as he pulled her back to him and hugged her gently with her returning the embrace.

"Ok Tsukune," Moka said as she held her fiancée gently.

Tsukune turned to his mom and watched as she had an amused expression on her face.

'So do you think that I should tell her about you or not and when do you want me to show you to Omote?' Tsukune asked Ketsuki.

'_**Well I think that you should not tell your mother about me because all it will do is make her panic and she might want to get you away from Moka and then I will not be happy at all as for the second question I will when the time is right just don't worry about that,' Ketsuki told him in a somewhat annoyed tone.**_

'Ok just let me know when you are ready,' Tsukune told him and started to speak to his mother when he didn't receive anything else from him.

"Well mother the reason that we are here is to tell you that me and Moka are going out and I already proposed to her and now we are going to get married," Tsukune stated as he held up their intertwined hands and showed his mother the engagement ring on her left hand.

"Yes and I am glad that I am getting to marry your son Mrs. Aono, and I will do everything in my power to keep him from danger even if it is himself that endangers him," Moka told the shocked woman that was standing in front of her staring at the ring on her finger.

"Well that is about it mother now we are going to go up to my room so that we can get some sleep and get ready for the next stop on this trip," Tsukune stated as he walked towards the stairs and since he was holding Moka's hand so did she.

"Well I am happy for the both of you and Moka make sure that you take good care of him ok? Please call me Kasumi or Mom if you want now that you will be my daughter in law" Kasumi told her son's fiancée as they headed for the stairs.

"Yes Kasumi I promise to take good care of him," Moka told her as they disappeared up the stairs and Kasumi went to work on getting an early dinner ready for them so they could eat before they leave.

'This is exactly what he needs now that he is grown up and ready to move on he is becoming a man this is great,' Kasumi thought to herself as she started to get everything together since she had about two or three hours.

"Well Moka that went better than I thought I at least figured that she might be a little mad because I hadn't visited or called in at least 5 months," Tsukune told her as they stopped in front of his room, "can you wait one minute Moka there is something that I have to do before you go in?"

"Ok Tsukune just don't take _too_ long," Moka added a little bit to much emphases on the too with lust that Tsukune could feel if he was still at the academy which he was right in front of her and he could tell exactly what it was that she wanted and he couldn't give it to her just yet.

"I won't Moka trust me I wouldn't do that to you," He told her a little worried about exactly what it was that she wanted to do to him in there.

He leaned in and she mimicked his motion only instead of going to the lips she went straight for his neck and drank some blood that was when she felt a slight prick at her neck and noticed that he was drinking from her and she slightly giggled against his skin and she licked his wound clean as he did the same and jumped slightly with a scared look on his face as he sputtered out:

"I'm s-s-s-so sorry Moka I-I-I didn't mean t-t-t-to its just that you smelled so nice and I just couldn't help myself," he halfway cried as he looked into Moka's eyes and jumped even more when he mentally heard inner Moka laugh out, "Well don't worry about it, it is the least we can do for you."

"Thanks Moka god do I love you," Tsukune said as he swiftly moved in on her and landed as swift but passionate kiss on her lips before he moved into his room and started to look around and found all of the stuff that Gin had given him last year (dirty magazines and stuff like that same-old Gin) and all of his dirty clothes that was when he noticed a certain witches hat sticking out of his covers and he walked over to the door and told Moka, "give me another minute I will call for you when I am ready," when he heard her say ok through the door he walked over to his bed and ripped the covers down to reveal Yukari laying on the bed waiting for him and Moka to join her but what she got was a really mad Tsukune which told her in a sadistic tone:

"Yukari since you are our friend I will let this slide but don't ever come and try to get between me and Moka or Ketsuki will have to take care of you and trust me he will not like it if you try to separate him from his future mate and no this does not mean that you can sleep with us tonight it is going to be just me and Moka sleeping together we need this and if you don't leave now I am tired and not forgiving so don't try and get between us nothing is going to happen right now."

"Ok but can't I at least join you two when you do decide to do the dirty?" The little witch asked but almost wished not having asked it when she seen the killer intent in Ketsuki's eyes as he said:

"Little witch my name is Ketsuki and I really suggest that you leave now before I am forced to tear you apart and before you ask yes I can change without having to disperse a large amount of energy so I am one of the most dangerous vampires around so please leave!"

Without having to be told twice the little witch disappeared into thin air as Ketsuki turned back into Tsukune and he finished cleaning and while looking over his finished job he looked in every little spot that he figured anyone could be hiding and decided that since he hadn't seen anyone else since Yukari let his room it was alright to let Moka in and he walked to the door hoping like hell that she wasn't mad at him for taking so long and he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he opened the door and was surprised when Moka jumped at him as the door opened wide enough that she wouldn't hit it.

"Well you sure took a long time in here by yourself did you do something that you didn't want me to see?" Moka asked him with a hurt look on her face.

'_**You might as well tell her because if you don't then inner Moka will kill the both of us for hurting her lover boy,' Ketsuki mentally told him.**_

'Who are you calling lover boy when you feel the exact same way about her?' Tsukune mentally snapped back at his alternate personality.

'_**Good point,' Ketsuki admitted defeat.**_

"Well Moka to be honest I had a little pest problem to deal with," Tsukune joked with her.

"What kind of pest was it?" Moka asked hoping that she wouldn't regret asking that question.

"Well it was the witch kind of pest," Tsukune started and seeing the confused look on her face he continued, "Yukari was in my bed trying to get in between us and me and Ketsuki convinced her to leave."

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Moka asked with anger in her voice.

'_**I will if she tries that again,' Ketsuki mentally added only he didn't notice that someone else was tuning in on him at that moment.**_

'What do you mean by that Ketsuki?' Inner Moka mentally scolded him.

Before Ketsuki could answer Tsukune spoke to Outer Moka.

"No Moka we just told her that we needed the alone time and that she was not to bother us or I might not be able to control Ketsuki when he gets angry over someone trying to separate us and he was not going to let that happen, but you know that I can keep complete control over him so I will not let anything happen to her," Tsukune told her and was glad to see her expression lighten up before it went to a playful expression as she pushed him onto the bed and kissed him passionately and seductively.

"Moka what are you doing we are not allowed to do anything just yet are we?" Tsukune asked his fiancée with a confused tone to his voice.

"I don't care anymore I can't stand it anymore!" Moka all but screamed to him in response.

(Slight Lemon if you don't like it then don't read it!)

Tsukune gave in to her kiss as his hands started to roam his fiancée's body and he hesitantly started to unbutton her blouse which caused her to do the same with his shirt when they both had the shirts unbuttoned they threw them to the side as Tsukune and Moka both took a second to examine each other and they both looked into each other's eyes as they noticed that they both were blushing and Tsukune moved and flipped her over so that he was on top of her his legs in between hers and she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist and he lowered his head down and captured her lips with his again as he kissed her with a lot more passion than before as he moved his hands down her back when he found the clasp of her bra and as he started to undo the clasp there was a knock at the door.

(End of Lemon)

"Tsukune, Moka dinner is ready come down if you are ready to eat," Kasumi said as she walked away from the door and went back to the kitchen to set the table she knew what was going on in there she just didn't want to open the door and see them like that.

"Come on Moka let's go and eat so we can get ready to go," Tsukune told his fiancée as he kissed her once more and retrieved both of their shirts and handed hers back to her and put his back on, "maybe we can finish this some other time hopefully soon."

"Yea hopefully," Moka said to him with a lustful look in her eyes.

With that said and their shirts replaced the two of them walked down the stairs hand in hand when they reached the kitchen they sat down in chairs that had food placed in front of them already with a red drink that the two of them immediately recognized as tomato juice, Moka gave Tsukune an all-too-known look that said "did you tell her about me?"

Tsukune placed his hand on her leg to assure her that he said nothing about Moka's secret to anyone that would not be too friendly about it.

As if knowing what they were thinking Kasumi spoke up: "I figured since you seem to be a lot like Moka anymore you would like to drink what she drinks and you told me that she loves to drink tomato juice and that is what I gave you two."

"Thanks Mom," Tsukune told her as he bowed his head and began to eat slowly so that Moka could catch up.

"Yes thank you Kasumi," Moka spoke up as she also bowed and began to eat fast enough to catch up with Tsukune but slow enough not to choke on it.

When they finished they stood up to do the dishes when Kasumi said, "No, no, no I will do the dishes you two just go do whatever you had to do but I expect an invitation to the wedding do you hear me young man?" Kasumi said to the two of them Tsukune in particular.

"Yes mam, well lets go Moka, bye mom," Tsukune said as he reached out for Moka's hand.

"Yes thank you mom we will send you an invitation when we figure out when it will be," Moka added as she took Tsukune's outstretched hand and they both walked out of the house towards the waiting bus.

_A/N: Well here is chapter 3 sorry for the cliffhanger but this chapter has gone on too long and I need to save some stuff for the next chapter. Next chapter is: _Meet the parents part 2. _Please read and review._


	4. Meet The Parents Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Rosario Vampire wish I did though.

I would also like to thank dbzgtfan2004, bara-san, the enitiy of chaos, and PaleRider365 for all of you great reviews.

Tsukune and Moka both walked to the bus that was waiting to take them to their next destination, The Akashiya castle.

"Well here comes the fun part right Moka?" Tsukune asked her as they both walked onto the big yellow bus.

"Yes Tsukune but remember what you told me before we left Youkai Academy?" Moka asked him as she gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Yes Moka I told you that I could do anything as long as I am with you, and I still mean it." Tsukune told her.

"Good," is all she said as she gave him a soft passionate kiss with him returning it.

"HEY lovebirds are you getting on the bus or are you going to stand there and suck each other's faces all day?" The bus driver asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Alright just hold you horses you interrupted a good moment for us," Tsukune said the last part in a whisper that Moka had to strain her ears just to hear.

With that being said Tsukune and Moka both walked up the bus steps and sat down.

'Why does it seem that every time that we have a moment together someone is always ruining it for us?' Tsukune thought to Ketsuki.

'_I don't know but if you don't hurry up and finish things with her we are going to burst from all of the pressure,' Ketsuki thought to Tsukune, 'Oh and by the way you are getting stared down right now and she looks like she is about to do something that will embarrass the both of you.'_

Tsukune looked to his left and noticed Moka starring at him with lust overflowing from her innocent emerald eyes.

"Moka what exactly are you thinking about right now and I want the entire truth not just a portion of it," Tsukune told her with sincerity in his voice.

"Oh just trying to picture you without your clothes on Tsukune," Moka began and giggled when she seen the major blush that Tsukune was sporting, "hopefully we can continue what we started when we get to my dad's house."

"Uh well I don't think that would be such a good idea knowing that your dad will most likely kill me for doing that to you and I really UMPH." Tsukune could not finish his sentence because Moka had enough talking and decided to shut Tsukune up by kissing him while he was talking and apparently it worked so far.

"Moka what was that for?" Tsukune asked her once the finally separated it is not that he didn't like it he actually started kissing her back before they separated he was just really surprised at her sudden boldness.

"Well I just couldn't hold back anymore and you were just blabbing on and on and I was getting tired of talking so I decided to just kiss you and hope that you shut up long enough for me to tell you that I called father while you were cleaning up your room to tell him that I will be visiting him sooner than expected and that I am engaged to be married soon and that you were to be my mate and he actually wasn't objective to it so I figured that he is fine with us." Moka told him as she stared at the engagement ring that currently rested on her left ring finger.

'_Why do I have a feeling that we do not want to be inside of Akashiya castle for a while?' Ketsuki chimed in as Tsukune mentally nodded at that statement._

'What do you mean by that Ketsuki if father is alright with us then why do you not want to go inside of our house for a while?' Inner Moka chimed in as Outer Moka just stared at Tsukune as she listened in to what her other self was saying.

'_I really need to remember that you can hear everything I say while I am inside of the seal, what I meant was that I have a feeling that your father will not be as accepting as you think that he is being, just think back to the last time that he ever let you just do something that he didn't seem good to him?' Ketsuki asked Inner Moka._

'Well ever since I have been sealed I have been able to do whatever I have wanted to do, and I do believe that father is exceptionally fine with us being together, and just to let you know that I will personally drag you through the door with you in a dog collar is that clear?' Inner Moka asked both Ketsuki and Tsukune through the Rosario.

"We completely understand and I am sorry for ever doubting you my sweet goddess, and I will never doubt you again." Ketsuki said which made Moka and the bus drive jump after noticing that he can change without having to emit a great level of energy just to change like Inner Moka does.

"How did you manage to change without emitting an aurora like my inner self does?" Moka asked him before he could change back to Tsukune.

"Well that will have to wait until later on so I can scare the crap out of your father when I have to battle him for the right to marry you even if I lose I will still feel the same about you My goddess Moka." Ketsuki told the pink haired beauty that was sitting right in front of him.

"Same here," was all she could say as Ketsuki turned back into regular old weak Tsukune.

The whole time the two of them were sitting back and talking to each other the bus driver was listening to the entire conversation and almost puked when they were talking about doing the nasty with each other and laughed when they talked about what Lord Akashiya would so to Tsukune when he found out, and then he almost fainted when he heard that Moka had already told her father and almost crashed the bus when Ketsuki appeared out of nowhere, and when they finally reached their destination he turned to the two and said, "Well I would just hate to break up your little conversation that the two of you are having but we have reached our destination."

Tsukune froze up when he heard the bus driver say this and almost fainted if it wasn't for Moka shaking him to make sure that he was awake.

"Tsukune come on it can't be that bad now can it?" Moka asked him with a sad look in her eye.

'Dammit I did it again didn't I?' Tsukune asked Ketsuki.

'_Yes I do believe that you did it again but just tell her that you are sorry and that you didn't mean to it is just that her father is a dark lord and you don't want to make a wrong move to make him mad at you and not let you marry her then I would have to fight him to the death if that happened and I don't think I can win if it comes down to that,' Ketsuki told Tsukune fully aware that Inner Moka had been listening in on everything that he was saying and he mentally added to Tsukune, __'I do believe that I just saved your ass again you dunce!'_

'Thanks bud,' Tsukune mentally told Ketsuki, and he looked at Moka who had a really upset look on her face that flashed to a relieved face as she moved closer to Tsukune and gave him a near rib breaking hug and gave him a sweet passionate kiss with Tsukune returning it with just as much if not more passion than their previous kisses.

"Tsukune there is no need to worry about my father being a dark lord because he never brings that up when it involves me and I hope that you don't have to fight to the death and everything that my inner self told me because I just know that he will be more than happy to let me marry you because both my inner self and I love you more than anything else in the world and all he is worried about is my happiness and as soon that he sees that I am happy being with you then he will not object to us being together," Moka told him as soon as they broke from the kiss.

'_See told you didn't I?' Ketsuki mentally asked Tsukune._

"Yes you did Ketsuki, yes you did." Tsukune answered him mentally.

"Well shall we?" Tsukune asked Moka.

"Yes I believe we shall," Moka answered him while accepting his elbow that he had offered her.

With that being said the engaged couple knocked on the door at the same time and were surprised when the door immediately opened on the first knock.

"Ah Miss Moka welcome home my dear, it is so.. Who the hell is this?" The woman that answered the door asked while glaring at Tsukune.

"Hello Mrs. Shuzen this is my fiancé Tsukune and I forbid any harm to come to him between now and the time that we leave because if you were to make him mad then I will not be able to control his vampire side and he might just tear to pieces if you try to separate me and him, so I suggest that you leave me and him alone when we want to be left alone and not to anger him at all," Moka stated as she nodded to Tsukune who quickly went through transforming into Ketsuki.

"Yes Mrs. Shuzen that would be a smart choice to leave us alone when we want to be and a even smarter choice not to anger me at all because I have an unimaginable amount of power and a very short fuse so please don't try me." Ketsuki spoke with a matter of fact tone clear in his voice.

"Well ok then if you would please follow me I will take you to see Mr. and Mrs. Akashiya, Mr. and Mrs. Aono." Mrs. Shuzen spoke to them will a tone that said try to intimidate me will you.

"Dear Moka has returned and she has brought Mr. Tsukune Aono along with her and they both have made it clear that I am not to interfere with their alone time," Mrs. Shuzen told her husband as all three of them walked into the room with Moka still sealed and Ketsuki still out instead of Tsukune.

"How can you be the perfect mate for my daughter you can't even remove her Rosario, so it cannot be true." Issa told the man standing in the door way.

All Ketsuki did was smirk towards Issa before kissing the pink haired Moka and then all of the inhabitants of the room heard was a really loud 'PLINK' then they watched as the Rosario clattered to the floor and there stood Inner Moka in all of her glory.

"Well what do you think now father?" Inner Moka asked her father after the transformation was finished.

"Well I think that I was wrong and I completely have no objections to the two of you being together and I do not wish to fight this young man because I want to keep my good looks for my two wives here and everything and I will agree to your two demands as long as the two of you keep the noise down to a minimum then I will not have any problems with you two doing whatever you want while you stay here so make yourself at home." Issa told the two of them as he turned and retreated to his study as quick as he could without breaking into an all out run.

'That's right I am glad that you recognize exactly who I am Issa,' Ketsuki thought to himself but he forgot that Tsukune had all of his memories sealed as he heard Tsukune mentally ask him, 'just who are we Ketsuki?'

'We are the first child of the great vampire lord Garlund, who used to rule over both the human and Youkai worlds and he kept the peace between both worlds until he died and his brother destroyed the peace and cause all of this crazy war between the human and Youkai hundreds of years ago we just got knocked in the head and we couldn't age or anything and I was forced to go into hiding which was when you were born so we could hide in the human world until the time came that we met the woman that we would spend the rest of eternity with,' Ketsuki explained to Tsukune who looked like his head was about to explode with all of the information and that was when he remembered that Inner Moka could read his mind he looked to her to see that her right eye was twitching in a bad way and he heard he say:

"Ketsuki may I have a word with you in private?" Ketsuki and Tsukune both turned to run away when Moka grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to the bedroom that they were going to be sharing while they are staying at the Akashiya castle.

"So when where you going to fill me in on all of this Ketsuki?" Moka asked him just asking him for a reason to show him his place.

"Now what are talking about my dear Moka?" Ketsuki asked her and then suddenly blocked her trademark Know you place kick, "now come on you know me better than that, why would I ever keep a secret from you?"

"Bullshit what is this about you being the first born of the great lord Garlund, that would make you a great lord in and among itself, if you are the great lord then why are you attending a school like Youkai academy?" Moka asked him with a don't lie to me look on her face.

"Well to answer you first question weren't you listening to me when I said that Tsukune had his memories sealed away so he didn't know anything about me or our biological father all he knew was his fake mother and his fake mother and finally you, Moka, and once he found you he started to remember things about his life before he had his memories sealed away, and the main reason for us attending Youkai academy was our dead fathers last wish that we attend the academy and meet you because he knew your father and he saw how me and you would love to play together whenever I was around you and he decided to try and see if we could become one with each other which hasn't happened yet, _at least I hope not_." Ketsuki finished while starring Moka straight in the eye.

"Do you have proof of your dads last wish?" Moka asked curious as to how her father knew great lord Garlund.

Ketsuki fished around in his pocket until he found what he was looking for and handed it to Moka, "this is the last letter that he sent us and it is sealed with his blood which meant that it was really him that sent it instead of some dirty pervert who just wanted me to be killed so he could become the next great lord."

"_To Ketsuki,_ _If you are reading this then it must mean that I am already dead but I want you to enroll into Youkai academy and meet Moka Akashiya she is a beautiful young woman who has long vibrant pink hair and a silver Rosario around her neck who can turn into a S class Vampire there is a picture enclosed that will show you what she looks like before and after the transformation, so please as a wish to your father marry her and make her queen of the two realms while you reign as king._

_Sincerely your loving father Garlund._

Moka stood there with shock written all over her face as it finally sunk in that she was going to be queen of not only the Youkai world but the Human world also.

"So you see Moka Tsukune couldn't tell you even if he wanted to and I wanted to but I was forbidden by your father until I met him again and then I could tell you. So why don't we just lay down and get some rest and we can talk about it more tomorrow?" Ketsuki asked finally noticing just how tired he really was after the long trip to Tsukune's house where they didn't get any sleep (refer back to chapter 3) and the long trip to where they are at currently.

"Of course we can Ketsuki, I am really tired as well I need to have a talk with my father tomorrow about all of this, so I will need all of my strength so I will be able to interrogate him to the fullest extent." Moka stated as she grabbed the Rosario from Ketsuki's hand.

Right before she replaced the Rosario Ketsuki said, "man do I feel sorry for your father tomorrow."

"Oh don't worry I am going to interrogate you as well for keeping all of this from me for such a long time, only yours wont be so polite and clean." Moka purred in Ketsuki's ear.

With that said Moka replaced the Rosary and instantly fell asleep with Ketsuki returning to his Tsukune form and carrying Moka over to the bed and laying down with her under the covers when he was fully under her felt her snuggle up against him with her ass to his crotch and her head under his chin all Tsukune could do was put his arms around her without waking her up.

"So this is what spooning feels like? It feels good." Ketsuki thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

_That is chapter 4 sorry for the long wait I just have been very busy with stuff like the Army and everyday life it might also be a while before I update again because I have a funeral to attend this weekend and I have more crazy things to deal with but I promise to update as soon as possible. Please Read and review and please no flames._


	5. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

**Sorry I haven't be****rry I havent ****en updating lately I have been going through a tough time right now between the Army/National Guards and going to college I have a poll up on my profile if you could please let me know what I should do I would really appreciate it.**

**StigmaRebourn I am currently somewhat with the military just have to finish up somethings medically then I will be a full-fledged soldier with the duty of protecting this beautiful country of ours so please vote on my poll and let me know what you all think I should do. Thank you.**


End file.
